kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DontEatThatPie
listen to me dude take me off the shunned list i promise to stop saying im a veteran i promise to leave every one alone i promise to leave the trolls alone i promise i will only play games and talk to friends plz take me off the shunned list i dont deserve to be there ask my friends there im a cool guy yeah i have a bad temper but ask them ask turtledude_999 ask 1foggy ask all my friends that come in there some of them will say i have a tempur but i can change beileve me Dear IP Address 99.62.219.223, No Regards, Pieguy singed malachi666 dude plz beleive me i bet alot of people as kto get off but im different i can change bealeave me moniter mbc see my progresss i swear whenever a troll comes in i will leave them alone i wont say im a veteran ok plz take me off i dont deserve to be there signed malachi666 Dear malachi666, You were placed upon the shunned list for a reason that remains clear to me. You will remain as such until self-vindication is enacted. Regards, Pieguy self-vindication? what does that mean signed malachi666 Dear malachi666, Self-vindication, followed by unanimous rule. You will remain until I deem it is necessary to remove you. Considering that you hold one of the top spots, spots of which contain the infamous bert, I do not see it happening without decent approval. Such a list exists for the sole purpose of people such as yourself; As such, removing you would go against everything it represents. Regards, Pieguy soooooo your saying i have to like show you that i have changed i know your a editor and your suppose to be smart but can you sreak my speach lvl im only 14 dude Dear malachi666, It would be wise of you not to patronize me, considering one should not seek approval from another through feigned respect. It is both insulting to me, and does nothing to improve your own image. I am utterly neutral, and will remove you if it is deemed a necessity. So far, no such judgment has occured. I will let MBC decide, likely tomorrow. Regards, Pieguy oh so i have to show other people that it is need to remove me and im not trying to patronize you i was just saying i know your smart but im not understanding some of these big words i was just sugesting that you should speak more simpler so i could understand you better ok i promise to you,my self,and to my fellow MBC friends that i will change i will not be known as the second most wanted person in MBC i will show you that i can change i will show that i am a good kid,a good friend,and a good person i promise to change and i will Dear malachi666, After watching your behavior, I have decided that it is completely necessary to keep you on such a list. You define everything that most trolls accidentally exhibit, and you will be kept on the shunned list as such, until further notice. Your transparent attemps to feign respect for those with the ability to make your requested amendments are not helping your case, either. In conclusion, you belong on the list, and your attempts to correct yourself have done nothing but aid me in achieving total apathy towards your situation. Also, your appeal has been requested and denied, by 95% of the deciding vote. That is quite a landslide, Malachi. Regards, Pieguy